The present invention relates to a composite anchor consisting of an anchoring rod and a cartridge capable of being crushed by the anchoring rod. The cartridge is filled with a hardenable bonding agent including a mineral mortar as solid component and has a crushable inner container encapsulating water as liquid component. The components are mixed by the anchoring rod to fix it in the drilled hole. The inner container consists of inner container sections which are distributed over the length of the cartridge, are separate from one another and are crushable in succession as the anchoring rod is driven in to release water in portions progressively.
German Published Patent Application DE 41 06 311 C1 discloses a composite anchor for fixing an anchoring rod in a drilled hole, in which an inner container encapsulating water is used. The inner container consists of inner container parts distributed along the length of the cartridge which are crushed individually in succession as the anchoring rod is driven in. In this particular case, the inner container is crushed starting from the mouth of the drilled hole inwards. Here, it can happen that mixing is ineffectual and hardening takes place at the entry region of the drilled hole. As a consequence, the pull-out values are inconsistent and dissimilar, depending on how individual mixing by the anchoring rod has taken place in a particular drilled hole.